She Will Be Loved
by A Little Someone
Summary: One Shot. He was always there for her. When she needed a hug, his arms were always wide open. So why didn't she see him they way he saw her? S&S!


**Title:** She Will Be Loved  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Date:** 17th September – 21st September  
**Author:** A LiTTle SomeOnE  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, CLAMP does! But I'm sure you all know that! And I don't own the song either! The only thing I may own is the plot (is there a plot?) so yeah!  
  
Song is _'She Will Be Loved'_ by Maroon 5. XD  
  
Ffnet has been a filthy slut lately and my spacings were all wrong. And it sucks. And I hate it!  
  
My second one-shot so don't forget to review! Tell me what you think!  
  
**She Will Be Loved.**  
  
---**  
  
Beauty queen of only eighteen, she…**  
  
A girl around 5'5" was walking and stumbled slightly on the footpath. Her auburn bangs hung in front of her eyes as she hunched over coughing, leaning on her knees.  
  
**  
… Had some trouble with herself…  
**  
  
He watched her trip a little and finally walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You all right?" he asked softly.  
  
**He was always there to help her…**  
  
She coughed and nodded, standing up properly. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
He nodded, his unruly hair swaying. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
  
She smiled, her unusual green eyes beaming. "Thanks."  
  
Syaoran smiled and began to head in the other direction.  
  
"Aye, Sakura!" a voice called out, beeping.  
  
Sakura turned around swiftly and her smile widened. "Jason!" she squealed and ran over to his car until she met him, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Jump in," Jason said, grinning as he brushed a hand through his hair.  
  
Getting into the front seat, Sakura paused and looked at the boy on the sidewalk. "Oh, Syaoran! Do you want a lift too?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You can go," he said.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure. Ja ne!" she called out before the car sped off.  
  
Syaoran watched silently and his smile faltered.  
  
**She always belonged to someone else.**  
  
---  
  
"Why can't you just shut up for once in your life?" he yelled.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm giving you my advice, Xiao Lang!" another girl screamed back, her hands pushed down on the table.  
  
Syaoran growled. "Don't call me that! And I don't _need_ your advice!"  
  
"Well I think you do, buddy, so listen up," she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. "That girl is not worth your time! She practically throws herself at a new guy every month but in the end, I _always_ see her crawling back to _you_ Syaoran! Why can't you just… just _forget _about her! She's just tearing you apart!"  
  
Syaoran stood up and glared hard at his cousin. "I'm not the one who's being torn apart, Meiling," he said through gritted teeth. "It's Sakura." And with that said, he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
Meiling slouched back into her chair and sighed. "Xiao Lang…" she huffed. "Why can't you see…"  
  
---  
  
I was angry. How could she say all that? She had no right to and she certainly didn't need to scream it in my face. She didn't even _know_ her.  
  
**I drove for miles and miles…  
  
**  
  
I was in my car for a long time before I realized where I had drove to.  
  
**And wound up at your door.  
  
**The door opened slightly and I saw her small figure in the dark. "Who's there?" she asked groggily.  
  
"It's me."  
  
The door slowly opened wider. Sakura looked at me, yawning a little. "Syaoran, what are you doing-"  
  
I grabbed her, cutting her off by placing my lips over hers, roughly. She yelped as she moved back and I stepped inside, kicking the door closed as I went towards her bedroom.  
  
**I've had you so many times but somehow…  
  
**  
  
At first she hadn't responded… but when she did, I kissed her more hungrily. I pushed her onto the bed and parted her lips.  
  
I needed this.  
  
"Syaoran…" she panted, looking at my expression with her own confused one.  
  
"Sakura… I-"  
  
I was cut off myself from her crashing her lips back onto mine and I didn't complain.  
  
**I want more.  
  
**---**  
**  
  
**I don't mind spending everyday…**  
  
"Jason, I'm just saying that… I think we need a break."  
  
He blinked at her, not quite sure if he heard right. "What?" he asked, confused.  
  
Sakura stared at him, keeping her facials together. "I don't think this can last any longer."  
  
Jason looked at her for a moment longer before speaking again. "It's because of him, isn't it?" he asked frowning. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Sakura. The way he looks at you… the way you've acted around him lately. It's… it's obvious."  
  
He gave her one last look and Sakura saw the pain rush over his face. He walked out her door, muttering a soft goodbye before he jumped in his car and drove away in the rain.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Kami-sama…"  
  
---  
  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain…  
  
**  
I watched their expressions change through the window. I knew what was happening. She told me she was going to break up with Jason.  
  
I was cold and wet, but I didn't care. I wanted to make sure she would be all right afterwards. The rain came down on me, soaking my clothes right through.  
  
Then I saw Jason head outside to his car and drive off. I turned my attention back to the girl.  
  
I watched her sigh and fall back on her couch. It's finally over.  
  
And I smiled.  
  
---  
  
"And we can go out and buy some more material to make your stylish as outfits!" a raven-haired girl squealed.  
  
"When are you going to leave poor Sakura-chan alone, Tomoyo?" a girl laughed.  
  
Tomoyo huffed. "Never ever, ever!" she joked, poking a tongue out. "Anyways, she's my cousin, I can do whatever I want with her, Chelsea!" she teased.  
  
"Sure you can, Tomoyo…"  
  
"Humph. Sakura doesn't mind, do you?" Tomoyo said, turning to Sakura… who… was looking elsewhere. "Sakura?"  
  
"Uh, hmm?" she asked, breaking out of her thoughts and turning her gaze to Tomoyo.  
  
**Look for the girl with the broken smile…**  
  
"You like my outfits, don't you," Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
Sakura nodded slowly and forced a smile. "Of course I do, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"HAH! Take that Chels!" Tomoyo screamed with a grin, pointing a finger at the brunette across from her.  
  
---  
  
**  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…**  
  
Syaoran stopped walking abruptly and eyed a small figure bunched up against the wall.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked himself, approaching her slowly.  
  
It was she. And she was crying. "Sakura!" Crouching down beside her, Syaoran shook her gently. "Hey! Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed, her eyes red from the tears. "Nothing… it's just everyone's… been calling me a… a whore."  
  
Syaoran cringed at her tone and rubbed her back soothingly. Then he noticed a red substance in her hands and he gasped. "What did you do to your wrist Sakura?!" Syaoran exclaimed, grabbing her hands. She flinched, crying as he stared into her eyes.  
  
He sighed, "Just forget them, okay? Now come on, I'm taking you to my house," he said, lifting her to her feet. He needed to keep an eye on her.  
  
**And she will be loved…  
  
And she will… be loved.**  
  
---  
  
**Tap on my window… knock on my door…**  
  
_Knock. Knock._  
  
I stirred slightly in my sleep, ignoring the noises I thought were in my head.  
  
_Plink.  
  
_I bolted upright and looked around my dark room.  
  
_Plink._  
  
"What the-"  
  
Then, I saw her, standing outside with a small rock in her hands, aiming for my window. She spotted me and mouthed the door and I quickly went to open it.  
  
I waited for her to reach my door and when she did, she ran and hugged me tightly and I almost lost my balance from the force.  
  
**I want to make you feel beautiful…**  
  
She looked up at me and sighed into my chest. "Gomen, Syao-chan," she whispered. "I-I couldn't stay home…"  
  
I hushed her as I put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter."  
  
She hugged me again and whispered. "Thanks…"  
  
I dragged her inside, shutting the door softly.  
  
**I know I tend to get so insecure…  
  
****It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
**---  
  
**It's not always rainbows and butterflies; it's compromise that moves us along…  
**  
  
We ate in silence, but it wasn't very awkward. The rain could be heard softly outside as it beat against the window. I played with my food, bored.  
  
"My life is so screwed up."  
  
I snapped my head up to stare at Sakura's downcast gaze and heard the clank of my fork as it hit the china. "Why do you say that…?" I asked softly.  
  
"Just look at me," she murmured. "I don't know how many guys I've jumped on over the past years. I've got no family and I just… I keep bringing you into all this mess, Syao-chan, and… and I'm sorry!" she screamed looking directly at me. "I feel so dirty…" she added, looking away.  
  
**My heart is full and my door's always open…  
  
**  
  
My jaw dropped slowly as I tried to speak… "Sakura," I finally managed. "I don't care if you've… dated a lot of guys, I don't care. And I don't care if you muddle me in your life, I want you to!" I defended. "And… even though you have no family, just remember that… Well, you've got Tomoyo-chan… and me."  
  
She shivered and she brought her arms up to her sides. "But I just feel as though I'm going down and along the way, I'm dragging you down with me…" she spoke softly, a lone tear sliding down her face.  
  
"Saku… I just want you to be happy, okay? I want you to be your usual genki self. Whatever happens, just know that I'm always here, okay?" I asked and she nodded silently.  
  
_I've always been there… and I always will be._  
  
**… You can come anytime you want.**  
  
---  
  
**_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
_****_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
_****_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved_**  
  
---  
  
"Jamie!" I grinned, greeting him with a complicated handshake.  
  
"It's the Li man," he laughed, bouncing the basketball. He dribbled it to the hoop at took a shot, the ball hitting the backboard before it went it. "Aye man, saw your girlfriend crying after Math. What's up with her?" he asked, passing the ball to me.  
  
I shot him a confused look. "What?" I asked, taking a shot from where I was and missing it.  
  
**I know where you hide…**  
  
"Sakura! You know, that chick that you're so hung up about," he said, grabbing the ball as it rebounded.  
  
"Crying?" I questioned earning a nod. _'What could be wrong?'_ "Aight, well I'm gonna go check up on her. Later," I called out before running off.  
  
I ran towards the car park, looking out for Sakura as I finally came to the spot. And she was there, her head amongst her hands and legs and she sat on the ground against a wall.  
  
**Alone in your car…**  
  
"What happened?" I asked automatically and her head rose up to meet my gaze. "Problems with Kaiba?" I was a little ticked when Sakura told me she had gotten a new boyfriend… and that was Kaiba.  
**  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are…**  
  
She nodded and sighed, looking away as I saw the wet trails down her face. "He dumped me."  
  
I looked at her surprised. "He dumped you? But it's only been a month!"  
  
**  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all…**  
  
"I know… but it's okay. I don't care."  
  
I looked her over and gently set my bag down, slouching down beside her. "It's aight, Saku. You'll be fine."  
  
**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she… falls.**  
  
---  
  
I watched her chest rise and fall with the steady beat of her breathing.  
  
She came to my house again…  
  
**Tap on my window… knock on my door…**  
  
I kissed her forehead softly before pulling the sheet over both of us.  
  
**… I want to make you feel beautiful.**  
  
---  
  
**_I don't mind spending every day  
  
_****_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
  
_****_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
_****_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved  
  
_****_And she will be loved_**  
  
---  
  
I sat on the grassy hill, a light breeze rustling through my hair, hand in hand with my girl. We sat there together, watching the different shades of yellow, orange and pink merge together in the sky as the sun set amongst a few clouds.  
  
**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye****  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**  
  
She squeezed my hand and looked at me, a smile placed upon her lips. I smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad I'm finally with you, Syaoran."  
  
**I don't mind spending everyday…**  
  
I practically beamed at her smiling face. "Me too, Sakura."  
  
**Out on your corner in the pouring rain…**  
  
She leaned on my shoulder and sighed. "Promise you won't leave?"  
  
I chuckled, removing my hand from hers, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I promise on my whole life."  
  
She smiled, closing her eyes. "Aishiteru…"  
  
Syaoran smiled at the girl of his dreams and replied softly, "Wo ai ni, cherry blossom." 

**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.  
  
**---  
  
End.  
  
Now that _that's_ over! Review… please :33


End file.
